VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 3
Characters * Arkham X * Cerberus * Lady Arkham * Huntress * Oracle Location * Blackgate Island, Gotham City, NJ * May 1st 2017, 0239 EST VOX Archive * Lady Arkham: shockwave, debris scattering, bodies smashing into rubble, footsteps You know your flaw, Miss Bertinelli? * Huntress: cough, blood spatter, chuckle I have to pick just one? * Lady Arkham: It's pride. * Huntress: I was hoping for wrath... * Arkham X: Based off those short-shorts, I was going to say lust. blast, body smashing into rubble Ow. * Lady Arkham: You claim to fight for the law, yet believe that it's yours to break. You're not above the law... you're not above justice. * Oracle: What is she talking about, Hel? * Huntress: Not now, Red... footsteps, cape rustling, whack, whack, whack, metallic clank, crossbow fire, crackle, blast, skidding * Cerberus: It's okay. I got you. You okay, Huntress? * Huntress: That staff thing. It hits like a bus. We can't get close to her while she has it. * Cerberus: I think I've seen that tech before somewhere... Experimental ARGUS crowd control tech, maybe? * Arkham X: footsteps, blast, whoosh, skidding Hey guys... Mind if I bunker in here with you? Anyway, I overheard your talk- * Lady Arkham: Come out of hiding, cowards! Face your punishment! blast, rubble scattering, crackle, blast, rubble scattering * Cerberus: How'd you overhear us with all this blasting going off? * Huntress: He likes to steal our comms equipment. * Arkham X: Bingo! Anyway, uh, so... here's the thing. Before I was the dashing rogue I am today, I may have done time in Arkham... and the thing is, that thing she's got was something that Dr. Crane and Dr. Strange invented a few years back. It was meant to be a less-lethal means of riot control but was deemed too destructive to the facility- * Cerberus: To the facility? Not the prisoners? * Arkham X: Did I stutter? No... Listen up, Catman. * Cerberus: Cerberus- * Arkham X: Whatevs! Point is, they sold the tech to ARGUS. I bet that's where she got it from. * Huntress: Or she stole the prototype from Arkham. * Arkham X: Oh, y'know... that would make more sense... seeing as she calls herself Lady Arkham. * Cerberus: Okay, that's great. How do we disable that weapon? * Arkham X: You don't. * Cerberus: So why bring it up?! * Arkham X: You seemed curious... and I didn't want the curiosity to kill you. * Cerberus: I'm not a cat! Cerberus is a dog! A three-headed dog from Hell! * Lady Arkham: blast, rubble scattering, bodies skidding and bouncing Found you! blast, thud, thud, pained hiss, blast Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 4. * Arkham X stole a comm from Ronin back in VOX Box: Scavenger Hunt. * Arkham X refers to Cerberus as "Catman". Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Lady Arkham/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline